Untill death do us apart
by ftcelestialflame
Summary: Gather round children let me tell you a story, about a boy and a girl in all their glory. And a demon who lives inside the boy's head, walking around and causing dread.
1. prologue

His eyes changed color. He grew horns. Strange makes covered his body.. he had been reborn. He was not the weak boy anymore. He… he was the end. He looked up. He looked at the pitiful mortals before him and smirked. He spoke in a hoarse voice "time to die mortals".

They…. They were dead. He had killed them. His own parents. His mother… his father.. they were gone. He remembered how delightful their screams where. How satisfying the look of utter terror on their faces where. He looked down. He saw their dead bodies. Lying on the ground like the weaklings they were. Blood dripping from their grey lips. Cuts covered their bodies. Their eyes where gouged out of their sockets. Limbs twisted at odd angles. A look of horror permanently etched into their faces. He turned away. Unable to bear the sight. The marks that covered his body disappeared. His eyes changed back to their normal color. His horned retracted. How could he had done this? Why had he done this? A single tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered "I'm sorry mama, papa." Before walking away.  
Outrage spread like wild fire once the village had discovered what the boy had done. What a ghastly act – to kill one parents!  
years later the boy returned, hoping to find a home. The village recognized the boy immediately

.  
.

He stood there transfixed looking at the mangled corpses before him. it wasn't his fault… was it? He had told them to stay away. He had told them of the monster he really was. he had told them that he could not control it. The monster inside of him. But they would not listen. They could not. His eyes scanned the once, lively field only to find man and child alike dead. Blood spilling from their bodies. He looked down and saw the blood of various people splattered over his figure. He turned away before looking over his shoulder and muttering "All I wanted was to be left alone but you stupid humans just had to keep pushing and pushing and pushing. So can you really blame me for the massacre that followed?". He ran his fingers through his once white hair and sighed, "it really was inventible" before disappearing into the distance, his now pink hair with him. he really was, all alone.

The boy wandered for days and nights in a dense, dark forest. He spent his days in a mindless daze, he ate when he was hungry and slept when he was tired. A dragon by the name of Igneel found the boy and took pity on him. the two grew close, the dragon had taken the role of the boys dad. Although all good things must come to an end, so on July 7 X777 the dragon disappeared.  
a time later, the boy decided to try his luck with humans again. This, is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N sorry this chapter is really short i couldn't think of anything to write :/_**

* * *

"Damn it" Nastu cursed as he banged his head against a wall for the umpteenth time. The fire mage thought back to what had happened the night before and blushed a cute shade of pink.

*flash back*  
 _Lucy's ears where ringing as she turned to leave the rowdy guild hall. Her thick headed partner had challenged Cana to a drinking contest and thigs had just escalated until the guild was in full blown brawl. Just as the doe eyed girl was at the door, a pair of strong arms snaked around her torso and yanked her back. "Lushi~" purred a very familiar dragon slayer "where are you going?" he began to nuzzle at her neck. "Natsu, let go, you're drunk". The pink haired boy considered Lucy's words for a moment before shaking his head. "nuh uh"  
"Natsu please?"  
"nope"  
"come on Na-" the blonde mage's plea was silenced as Natsu pressed his lips against her soft ones. She gasped and then let out a sensual moan, slightly parting her lips to make way for his demanding tongue. Lucy rolled her hips against his, causing the fire mage to growl as he dragged his teeth along her bottom lip. The two pulled away, drawing sharp breathes.  
*end flash back* _

Now why had he done that? The Blondes lips had just looked so kissable, he hadn't even stopped to think of what he was doing. Someday natsu's impulsiveness would get him into trouble, and it seemed like that was what happened yesterday. After banging his head a few more times on the wall, the dragon slayer decided that he must be coming down with a fever, and went to the guild to ask Mira what to do.

Natsu pushed open the guild doors and ran over to the bar, where Mira was chatting to Cana, and drying a small plate with a damp cloth. The beautiful barmaid stopped talking and looked over to the fire mage and smiled, "what can I get for you Natsu?" he frowned wondering if he had come to the right person. However brushing his doubts aside he replied "uh Mira, I was just wondering… what are the symptoms for stomach flu?". The take-over mage furrowed her brows, confused as to why he would ask such a thing and answered "uh stomach pains, headaches, urges to vomit and so on."  
"THAT'S WHAT I HAVE" declared the fire mage. A look of surprise took over Mira's face, Nastu had looked fine the day before. So she gently asked "Natsu since when had this been happening?"  
"uh it's pretty recent but it mostly happens when I'm around Lucy" a look of surprise crossed Mira's features before setting into a smirk. "I'm sure it will pass in a few days" she replied loftily. Now Natsu was sure he had come to the wrong person, but it was too late now.

Once the take-over mage was sure Natsu was out of an ear shot, she turned to Cana and asked "wanna make a bet? Natsu realizes his 'stomach flu' is actually his crush on Lucy and CONFESSES BY THE END OF THE WEEK" she finished her sentence with a squeal. Cana smiled coyly and said "I say two days".


	3. Chapter 2

The trees rustled quietly outside and the moon shone brightly. Lucy Heartfilia was peacefully asleep. Well that was until a loud bang came from the window. She lifted her head of her pillow, slightly disgruntled and dragged herself over to investigate. That was when she saw him, that stupid pink haired oaf. Oh god she was ready to kick his ass all the way to Belgium. Not only had he kissed her without permission, but he had disturbed her rest! Lucy jerked open the window and asked rather snappily "Natsu, it's 2am what the bloody hell you want?" sensing danger, the fire mage quickly replied "well you see, I have a stomach flu and iwaswonderingificouldstaythenight" the busty blonde considered natsu's plea, she couldn't leave him out in cold if he really was sick. Seeing no other choice Lucy sighed dramatically and let him in.

The dragon slayer quietly congratulated himself as he climbed into Lucy's bed, snuggling into the covers. The blonde had considered making him sleep on the couch, but she couldn't bring herself to disturb him. So instead she slipped in next to him and sighed contently.

A time later Natsu woke to find the bed empty and guessed Lucy had woken up and gone to the guild. His stomach leaped as he thought hack to last night, when he and Lucy had slept in the same bed. He decided this feeling was just his 'stomach flu' and headed over to the guild.

As Natsu walked through the streets, he noticed the rather odd stares he was getting from people, however the fire mage shrugged it off. Once he reached the guild instead of being greeted like normal, people were staring at him with open mouths. He turned his head to face the snickering blonde at the bar. Something was definitely not right here. "Hey flame brain, what's wrong with your face" yelled a certain ice mage before doubling over laughing. His face? What was ice prick talking about? A guild mate handed Natsu a mirror and his eyes widened. Someone had drawn a curly mustache on his face, along with several hearts. Natsu turned to face Lucy as he remembered the snickering celestial mage. The blonde looked him dead in the eye, stuck her tongue out and ran out the guild doors, followed by a screaming dragon slayer.

Lucy didn't get very far before a pair of arms wrapped around her, and yanked her back. Laughing the blonde tried to squirm free, but it was no use.

Once all the marker was washed off, the duo returned to the guild, where Mira was mumbling incoherently about 57 nalu babies and decided to go on a mission.

The two mages had been walking in a comftable silence for a while before Natsu questioned "hey lucy, where are we going?" the blonde mage face palmed and asked in exasperation "how did you agree to come but not bother to look at the mission" the dragon slayer shrugged. "far out Natsu, we are going to the next town. There are some bandits causing a bit of trouble, the job is easy but the pay is great" lucy cheered at the last part.

After a really long walk, the two mages had finally gotten to the town in question and went to the clients house. He told them where the latest attacks had been and a few other bits of information. It was late and the sun had already set so the mages decided to get some sleep and finish the job in the morning.

However, luck wasn't on their side considering that two were ambushed and where currently tied up in a ware house. There where about 12 bandits in total, who cackled as they watched the mages struggling against their bonds. One of the men, who Natsu assumed was the leader was slowly, deliberately walking up to his partner and muttering something about interfering wizards. This one had a muscular frame, and his right ear was pieced. He had cold grey eyes, messy hair and all together, looked a bit like a slob. Once he had reached the blonde beauty, he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her up from her seated position. He then proceeded hurt her, all while laughing. The celestial mage started crying, begging the man to stop, but her pleas fell unto deaf ears. Natsu looked at his partner, her eyes where red and puffy from crying, there was blood dripping from her nose, and ugly purple bruises where already starting to form in several places. Nothing looked to serious, but it still made natsu's blood boil. The last blow collided with Lucy's skull, and came with a sickening crunch. She fell to the ground with a dull thud, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

Natsu saw red, his body was burning. The fire mage vaguely realized that the bindings had snapped off him, and he was now advancing on the basted that had dared lay a finger on his Lucy.

.  
.

He lifted his head. Around him was a sea of red. Blood splattered everywhere and mangled corpses lay on the ground. Had he done this? Was it happening again? He turned his head to look at his partner. Good. She was safe. He lifted up the unconscious blonde and strode out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy woke with a start. The celestial sweetheart squirmed into an upright position, blinking and slowly took in her surroundings. She was in a messy, but somehow familiar room. It smelt like dead fish, actually, it was quit disgusting. A shiver shot down her spine, had she been moved into a dungeon by the bandits? No, that couldn't be. If this was a dungeon, then it was very un-kept. There where cloths everywhere, along with assortments of bottles and boxes. A voice spke out from the shadows, "Lucy don't strain yourself, that guy beat you're pretty good". The blonde mage let out a startled noise. "who's there? How do you know my name?" she spoke in a hoarse voice, wincing. Every word hurt. She supposed the man was right. She was beaten up pretty bad. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows "ouch lucy, I leave you for an hour and you forget me?" said nastu, freighting hurt. The celestial mage giggled and apologized. The two sat quietly for a while, before lucy asked " say natsu, where are we?" He chuckled slightly and replied "we are at my house, I took you here to recover". She scrunched her nose up and told him he needed to clean.

The dragon slayer thought it prudent not to not let the guild know about Lucy's state, as they may ask troublesome questions. He was lucky that Lucy had been unconscious when he transformed. Although, he didn't know what he was going to do about the reward. He never went to collect it, because if he did, he would have to admit to killing the bandits. Natsu decided he wouldn't risk becoming an outcast again, no matter how much Lucy needed rent. Maybe she would come live with him instead? The fire mage liked that particular idea.

A few minutes later, Lucy fell asleep again and so Natsu decided to go buy some medicine. Due to his lack of money, the pink haired wizard was forced to buy a bottle of medicine at a rather shady shop.  
*flash back*

Natsu walked into a rather small store and walked up to the store keeper. He was rather fat and had greasy hair. He had a grubby shirt on and the scent of alcohol lingered in the air around him. The dragon slayer cautiously approached the older man and asked "do you have any medicine?". The man must have seen the distressed look on natsu's face, for he sympathetically replied "here take some whiskey, it makes everything better" before handing the mage a small bottle. Natsu frowned, was this alone enough to fix Lucy? Just to be safe, the fire mage asked for a larger bottle, and ignoring the startled look from the store keeper, set off to fix Lucy.  
*flash back end*

"Natsu~" purred a very happy celestial mage. "Um… hey Lucy. Feeling better?" asked a very confused dragon slayer. Was the medicine working? Although, before he received his answer, the blonde beauty ran out the door heading towards the guild. Muttering a quick oath, the dragons slayer took off after her, praying no one would notice the bruises that decorated her body.

The guild simultaneously gasped as Lucy entered. Her hair was disheveled and small purple bruises littered her skin. She was flanked by Natsu who looked quit flustered. The silence was broken by Cana "finally hit a home run hey Natsu?" before everyone started cheering. The fire mage blushed 50 shades of red and screamed. Once the commotion had died down, a very drunk Lucy walked up to Laxus, who was sipping a strawberry milkshake at the bar. "HEY SPARKY" the lightning mage looked up "THAT'S MY DRINK". Laxus smirked, as if silently challenging the blonde. And so, Lucy Heartfilia got up, and punched the cocky bastard in the face.

He glared at the celestial mage, and she glared back intensely. Suddenly her eyes lit up, as if she had a great Idea and she turned to Natsu "I know! Natsu can buy me ice cream to make up for it!" Lucy's announcement left Laxus' mouth gaping like a fish.

Natsu let out an exasperated sigh and said "alright Lucy, let's go"  
"YOSH lead the way Natsu~" Lucy cheered, jumping on natsu's back and pointing at the door.

Mira and Cana eyed each other before nodding, and heading out after the duo.

"I wanna sundae! Pwease?" Lucy gave Natsu her best puppy dog eyes, knowing full well he could not resist them. The dragon slayer sighed yet again, and got out the money to buy a sundae. Lucy was so going to owe him tomorrow. The blonde saw the money and jumped up and down in anticipation. "just sit down and eat you damn ice-cream" muttered Natsu, after paying for the frozen delight.

"wowie Natsu, that was delicious~" Lucy grinned at him, and licked the chocolate sauce off her lips. The fire mage chuckled "no prob". The blonde suddenly got up and walked over to where Natsu was sitting, and gave him a peck on the cheek "thanks for today".

Meanwhile, Cana was trying to calm a squealing takeover mage behind some bushes "omgomgomgtheyaregoingtohavepinkhairedbrowneyedbabiesandtheywillbethecutestandtheycancallmeauntmiraandomgomg"

Natsu blushed a deep shade of pink and looked at Lucy. Her large brown eyes where innocently staring at him, and he wanted to kiss her right then and there. So he did. The kiss was gentle and needy. When the two pulled back the dragon slayer whispered "god I love ya Lucy. Can you be my girlfriend?"

Mira smirked and held out her hand as Cana grudgingly handed over 5,000J. she then proceeded to jump out of the bushes at yell "YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT 5 DAYS AGO YOU FLAME FUCK!?"


End file.
